Body Enhancements
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: A strange tome located within Raybrandt castle, and a overly curious Max. What could go wrong?


**Just a fair warning, this story is a bit perverted compared to my other stories. You have been warned.**

The Raybrandt castle, a large, polished building fashioned from the finest stones, designed by the most brilliant architects of their time, it stood as a large testament of the city's power.

Within the confines of the castle, Maximillian was perusing the castle's library. Normally, he would be conversing with Monica, walking around and talking about plans, usually spending most of the time enjoying each others company.

However, it seemed that fate conspired against them, as Monica was quickly dragged into a "political duty" within seconds of them both returning to the castle. The duty mainly consisted of settling petty arguments between the cabinet, mainly arguments that were trivial, where Monica had the 'luxury' of watching them argue like children.

As Max perused the books, he stopped, finding a book that seemed eerily out of place. Unlike the other books which were fine and beautifully covered, this book seemed hastily made, its spine torn, bits of leather falling off. The leather itself was stained, originally white it appeared, and it had no lettering upon it's spine.

Curious, he pulled the book out of the shelf. He examined the book, finding it odd that no words were upon the title merely a stretch of white leather met his gaze. He opened the book, finding a sort of title page, written in blue ink.

 _Body Enhancements_

"Enhancements?" Max wondered, pondering. "Like strength boosts? Or running faster?" He recalled Monica using some of her magic to heal some of the lesser wounds on his body, so he didn't believe that enhancing the body to become stronger or faster was too far out of the question. "I wonder if I can cast these spells..." He wondered aloud. He turned the page, only finding a large assortment of strange, indiscernible gibberish on the pages.

Half of what seemed to be on the page seemed a mixture of black ink splotches, with various crosses, spirals, and triangles among them. He sighed, about the close the book, when he noticed something rather odd. Under a row of the strange symbols, seemed to be actual, readable words. However, they seemed to be formatted as a way to pronounce the spell, a pronunciation guide of sorts. This writing, however, was inked in with blue ink of sorts. Max scratched his head.

"Huh? That's strange..." Max noted. "What does this one say?" He wondered, running his finger under the first row of gibberish, his finger following the pronunciation guide, as well as glazing over the gibberish itself. He sighed, thinking about how Monica could perhaps understand what this meant. However, he was curious as to what the spell actually did...

"Grentu, xeunt, glecto aun trehp. Otyn nak zun, treus nu tan." Max said, repeating the pronunciation guide. Nothing seemed to happen, when a wave of exhaustion seemed to crash upon Max.

"Ach...I think.." He yawned, covering his mouth. "I think I did the spell wrong.." He frowned, looking at the pronunciation guide. "Maybe I misspoke something?" He took the book with him, wanting to reattempt the spell later. "Maybe Monica will be able to help me with it.."

Meanwhile Monica was sitting, bored among a group of elderly men. All of them were arguing, yelling at one another.

"We need to get blue flags, not red!" One of them yelled across the room.

"No, red is better!" Another of them yelled from across.

Monica sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Gentlemen..." She started, but they paid her no mind. She growled, not feeling any more patient by her pants itching her. She growled, a warning sign most people would take as their cue to shut up and listen, however, the cabinet members argued and argued, paying no mind to her.

Her patience was really wearing thin. She had a day planned with Max, one of the only days she had free, and she had to spend it with a bunch of senile old men who couldn't decide on freaking colors. Her pants weren't helping matters, as they seemed to be getting tighter and tighter, which probably was from anger if anything. As she stood up, her hands flaring with fire dangerously, a loud, ripping noise filled the room. For a few seconds, the room stayed silent, as they all looked around for the source.

Monica, however, was feeling slightly alarmed. The tightness of her pants seemed to suddenly disappear, and she became aware of a strange sensation trailing across her rear. Slightly worried, she looked behind herself, letting out a squeak.

Her rear was sticking out farther then normal, and her hips and thighs seemed to have grown wider as well. She stared at her backside for a few seconds, before a cough brought her back to the room at large. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed her wardrobe malfunction, and they disregarded the ripping noise as wind on the breeze.

"Your highness, what is your opinion on the matter?" One of the elderly men had said. Almost at once, her embarrassment turned to anger, and her hands flared dangerously once again.

"I think you are wasting, my time!" She roared, her eyes glaring dangerously. "If you people cannot settle this trivial dispute amongst yourselves, perhaps I should hire new cabinet members." She growled, before storming off from the room, unfortunately drawing attention to her exposed backside as she slammed the door shut. One brave soul let out a whistle, before he was promptly slapped across the back of his head by one of his colleagues.

"For god's sake Harold, she's barely eighteen!"

Meanwhile, Monica was running back to her room, a combination of annoyed and embarrassed. Thankfully, the hallways were blissfully empty, however as she rounded a corner to her room...

"Monica?" She froze on the spot as Max rounded the corner, a strange book in his hands. "Hey, is the meeting over?"

"Uh...Yeah.." Monica said, unconsciously tugging her shirt down, in a vain attempt to cover her backside.

"Something the matter?" Max asked.

"No, nothing's the matter...I just need to go to my room really quickly.." Monica said.

"Oh, why?" Max asked. Monica let out a internal groan, grumbling under her breath.

"I just need to get something really quick is all." Monica improvised.

"Oh, alright. I'll go with you." Max said, about to walk by her side, only to be stopped by Monica.

"Nonono, it's fine." Monica said, almost anxiously.

"Monica...What's going on?" Max asked, worry evident in his tone. Monica let out a minor groan.

"Something...happened during the meeting."

"What happened?" Max asked, looking more worried. Monica's face gained a red tint. Monica mumbled something barely audible. "Huh?" She gave a low, frustrated growl, her patience already thin.

"This happened!" She growled, turning around, and showing her exposed backside to Max. Strangely, it seemed that it had grown during the short conversation, her panties straining. Max stared at her rear for a while, his jaw actually dropped, his mouth forming a almost comical circle. Monica growled, something which made Max look away, a red tint on his face.

"Oh...How did it happen?" Max asked, his blush not fading.

"I don't know." Monica said. "But now, if you'll excuse me, I need to hide in my room until I find a cure to this." As she walked away, a sudden, almost foreign impulse invaded Max's mind. He reached out, placing a hand on Monica's rear and giving it a squeeze, almost to check if it was real.

The resulting slap was loud enough to echo through the hallways, earning a few of the servants to poke their heads out of their quarters. Monica stomped away from the dazed Max, who quietly walked to the hospital wing, his cheek having a bright red hand print across it.

 **Yeah, i might continue this series, but it's up to the readers :P**


End file.
